Looking to the Past and Future
by DJRabidPunk
Summary: When Sasuke proposes to Naruto, what kind of conversation will follow? Yaoi, yuri. Sasunaru.


1

Hello, and welcome to my second story! This is one of my more, uhm, fruity stories. And don't worry, this isn't one of those insane time travel fics. All the genin are around 19, so its okay. Oh, and if you are against yaoi or yuri, don't read this. Its rated M for a reason! ; Oh, and I wrote it funny on purpose. The little asterisks () signify action.

Looking to the Past and Future

The couples of Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura and Ino, Shikamaru and Temari, and Gaara and Neji decided to go to a bar. They all aim to get totally hammered, except for Sasuke and Gaara. Sitting in the back of the dim, happy bar, everyone orders drinks and Sasuke calls for the groups attention.

Sasuke: "Hey, shut up! I've got something important to say. Naruto, stand up and come over here."

Naruto: "Hey, what are you...why are you getting on your knees?"

Sakura: "OMG, he's gonna-"

Ino: " OMG, I know, shut up!"

Naruto: "Sasuke, what are they talking about? What's going on?"

Sasuke: gulp "Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?"

Naruto: "...Sasuke...are you drunk?"

Sasuke: "No, I'm not drunk! Just...god, this is terrible, I knew you'd say no..." stands up

Naruto: "No, that' not what I-"

Sasuke: "See..."

Naruto: "Sasuke Uchiha, shut up and listen! I'm not saying no!"

Sasuke: "...So what are you saying?"

Naruto: "I'm saying yes, god dammit!" everyone gasps, cheers, whistles, or a combination of the three. Sasuke gives Naruto a peck on the cheek and collapses into a chair, downing an entire bottle of whiskey in the process

Naruto: laughs "Were you really that nervous?"

Sasuke: "I thought for sure you'd say no and bolt."

Naruto: "Why would I do that?"

Sasuke: "That's what you did the first time I seriously kissed you."

Naruto: blushing "Did not."

Temari: "Really? I thought you'd be all gung-ho to kiss Sasuke, you do it all the time now!"

Naruto: "Well, yeah, now I do. But in the beginning, it seemed too...extreme."

Shikamaru: "Hey, why don't you just tell us how this all started. I don't think any of us know the _whole_ story." sounds of mutual agreement

Naruto: "Okay. sits in Sasuke's lap It all started-"

Sasuke: "Naruto, get off! I've told you before, not in public!"

Naruto: big puppy dog eyes "But you were practically begging me to sit in your lap last night..."

Sasuke: blushes "Naruto!" everyone laughs

Naruto: "Okay, okay. I think you were all there for our first accidental kiss-"

Gaara: "We weren't." gestures at self and Temari

Naruto: "Oh yeah, that was back in our academy days, we hadn't met yet. Well, I was sitting on Sasuke's desk, glaring at him for all I was worth, and he was doing the same. Then this guy, thumps Shikamaru on the back, causing him to spit whiskey all over the place elbowed me in the butt, and I fell, and we ended up kissing! I still can't believe we stole each other's kiss virginity like that!" everyone laughs

Sasuke: "That's not the only kind of virginity I stole from you" gives Naruto evil grin and takes a sip of whiskey

Naruto: blushing "Sasuke, what happened to 'not in public' ?!"

Ino: "Okay, so what happened next?"

Sasuke: "Well, after that, the only thing I could think of was Naruto. I thought I was going insane. So, I very subtlety asked Kakashi-sensai about it, and he told me I was in love. I said no, that was impossible, I hated this person. So he said 'Maybe it's a hate so intense it turned into love, or something like that.'So I took his word for it. I didn't really know what love was at that point, so I thought it would go away. But once I hit adolescence, it only got worse. At some points, I thought that if Naruto didn't fuck me then and there, I was gonna rape him." Naruto snorts and turns away

Neji: "What's up with you?"

Sasuke: "Aww, he's just mad cuz the first time we did it, it was pretty much rape." everyone stares

Neji: "N-Naruto, is that true?!" Naruto grabs biggest glass of alcohol and mumbles into it angrily. Sasuke leans in and whispers some ahem 'very dirty things' in Naruto's ear. Naruto turns red and drops his glass, which shatters on the floor. Gaara leans down to pick up the pieces, and sees Sasuke's hand creeping farther and farther up Naruto's thigh. Sitting up, he discretely passed the information along to everyone else.

Shikamaru: "Sasuke, will you please stop molesting Naruto. We want to hear the rest of the story."

Sasuke: "Whatever, I'll just molest him at my place later. So, my hormones kind of got the better of me, and I followed Naruto home one day. I cornered him in an alley next to his apartment, and I kissed him-"

Naruto: "Against my will."

Sasuke: "Whatever, you know you liked it. So Naruto freaked out and ran inside, and I followed him. He kind of didn't want to do it at first, but I eventually had my way."gulps down more alcohol. Everyone stares.

Temari: "So...Sasuke raped you for your first time?"

Naruto: "...at first it was rape...but then it was..." Naruto blushes and hides his face in Sasuke's shoulder. Everyone laughs. Sasuke stands up, picking up Naruto. Naruto squeals and starts to struggle. Sasuke laughs.

Sasuke: "Sorry guys, I have to go take my little uke home. I'll see you later."

Naruto: "Hey! Who says I'm gonna be the uke tonight!" Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Neji look at each other. They start to discuss ways to spy on the newly engaged couple, but Gaara stands up and drags Neji with him.

Gaara: "Sorry girls, Neji's all mine for tonight." grins slyly. girls whine.

Sakura: "Okay, lets just follow Naruto and Sasuke."

Ino: "No, I want to go spy on Gaara and Neji."

Temari: "No way! I am NOT going to go watch my little brother have sex!" shivers

Sakura: "Yay!"

Ino: "What are you getting all excited for? I thought you were over Sasuke."

Sakura: "I am, but still, I wanna see how he acts in bed!"

Ino: "Oh, I never thought of that, lets go!" girls leave and follow the happy drunk couple home. As soon as the couple walks over the threshold, they start tearing off each others clothes. The girls watch in horror and excitement as ahem 'certain very dirty things' start to happen. Temari whips out a video camera and turns it on. After a while, the insane moaning stopped and a half-naked Sasuke leaned out the window directly across from the girls hiding place. Sakura made a squeaking noise, and Sasuke jumped. Activating his Sharingan, he saw the girls hiding in the bushes. Lets just say that it was very bloody.

So, how'd you guys like it? I thought it was funny. Please review!


End file.
